Domingos
by Eva-AngelK
Summary: Ryoma Echizen siempre estaba ocupado los domingos y era molestoso, pero... al final siempre tiene el lado bueno. oneshot NA:se me salio lo pervetido jiji


_El príncipe del tenis no me pertenece, ni Karupin aunque yo quisiera T.T_

00000000000000/-------------

**_DOMINGOS _**

_1er año_

Ryoma Echizen la miraba arrojar la pelota contra la pared.

Sus rodilla estaban mal flexionadas, sostenía la raqueta de forma torpe, su cadera estaba al lado contrario, golpeaba la pelota con el lado equivocado de la raqueta, con costo le daba a la pelota, su falda era muy corta, doblaba mucho las manos, y sus codos estaban pegados a su cuerpo y tenia un cabello demasiado largo.

Ya se había acostumbrado a enseñarle por culpa de su padre, peor aun se preguntaba cuanto duraría, estaba empezando a cansarlo de sobre manera. Y si seguiría por el siguiente domingo, y el siguiente, y el siguiente…

Pero ahora tenia que ponerle a atención a la chica de las trenzas frente a el.

Paso un rato y ella había cometido tantos errores que ya había perdido la cuenta, y cuando estaba quedando en estado de sueño, algo redondo le dio en la cabeza y le dolió y de inmediato la chica recogió la pelota de tenis y se agacho muchas veces repitiendo lo mucho que lo lamentaba, el solo suspiro algo molesto.

"Ve y corre 5 vueltas" ella o miro con confusión y después se sonrojo y comenzó a correr, que chica tan extraña el simplemente se dio la vuelta y buscaría una Ponta, era demasiado aburrido, el podría utilizar ese día para otras cosas, como dormir o jugar con karupin.

_2do año _

Ok ya empezaba a ser molesto, había empleado 52 domingos con esa chica y no veía mejora alguna, o era que se estaba volviendo loco o era algo ya en su genética que no la hacia entender, el le explicaba pero seguía haciéndolo mal, que no entendía una simple explicación, o tal vez el exageraba las cosas demasiado y no era tan mala en tenis después de todo, si tal vez, pero…

Ryuusaki había mandado la pelota fuera de la cancha… por cuarta vez, no para nada, no había mejorado, pero el no podía decirle nada acerca de su mejora en el tenis y al ver eso sabia donde estaría exactamente los próximos 52 domingos de su vida.

Además de eso, estar con Ryuusaki no era del todo malo, ella siempre tartamudeaba o se sonrojaba así que no lo molestaba la mayor parte del tiempo pero siempre notaba esa sonrisa extraña que le daba cada vez que cruzaban miradas, o de la forma como sus labios rosados y suaves se separaban un poco y se cerraban de nuevo al final del entrenamientos por el cansancio, a que sabrían? o como se movían sus trenzas mientras golpeaba la pelota, o la forma en que sus caderas cambiaban de posición a cada saque, el tenis era un arte pero ver a Ryuusaki tratar de golpear la pelota y mover así esas piernas era algo muy…

Se golpeo mentalmente… era un genio del tenis y todo, pero nadie se salvaba de las hormonas, nadie, ni siquiera Ryoma Echizen.

_3er año _

CUANDO SE HABIA CONVERTIDO ESTO EN UNA RUTNA? En serio ya no le importaba en lo absoluto, siempre solía estar ocupados los domingos y era algo sumamente normal, siempre se sentaba allí medio adormilado a verla practicar y tratar de mejorar su pobre técnica, y de cómo su camisa se pegaba a su cuerpo entre miraba mas hacia abajo.

Y se golpeo en la cabeza no era propio de el quedarse mirando así a alguien, estaba empezando a parecerse al pervertido de su padre y eso estaba fuera de toda opción, por ninguna manera, sabia muy bien que no era digno quedarse mirando a sus pantaletas rosadas.

Y al darse cuenta la práctica siguió y lidio con el problema, guardaba silencio, miraba de ves en cuando y después alejaba la mirada. Era lo mejor, pero de todas formas eso no ayudaba a solucionar el nuevo problema de Echizen, ya que estaba empezando a sentirse culpable y si esto esperaba acabara pronto, pero lamentablemente no, para ryoma, y despertar con sueño mojado casi cada día no hacia las cosas nada fáciles.

_1er año preparatoria_

Ok, la conclusión, Ryuusaki Sakuno no necesitaba un entrenador sino un terapista y ayuda profesional en deportes, después de tres años de domingos esa era la conclusión, era algo en ella, en su anatomía o no sabia de que, que la hacia ser… pongámoslo así, torpe.

Llego a un punto en que el se levanto, con buenas intenciones, y se colocaba detrás de ella para ponerla en posición, pero sus buenas intenciones se olvidaron de poco, y empezó con inspeccionarla mas a fondo, para ver que era precisamente lo que tenia su anatomía que no lo dejaba enseñarle apropiadamente.

Y muy pronto Ryoma Echizen se vio besandola en medio de la cancha, si, a Ryuusaki sakuno, de forma una tan apasionada, posesiva y casi desesperada y se sentía excelentemente bien para dejarlo además no hacían nada constructivo precisamente antes de eso así que mas daba, besarla era mucho mas constructivo, al menos para el era sumamente educativo, y ella precisamente, tampoco se quejaba.

Y se dio gusto que al menos ahora podía hacer eso en ves de las muy poco casuales y accidentales caídas y miradas a sus pantaletas, ahora podía emplear esos momentos de sueño en algo que no fuera tenis pero era igual de emocionante.

Y desde ese día, siempre esperaba las sesiones con ella los domingos, pero ya no hacia mucho, dejaría a los expertos en tenis ayudarla, el ya había hecho todo lo que podía para ayudarla en ese ámbito y había fallado.

Y de todas maneras, el tenia otras cosas que hacer mucho mas importantes y divertidas, con Ryuusaki esos domingos en la mañana.

**O.W.A.R.I**

0000000/-------/0000000

Ok, me quedo algo fuertecito no se la verdad pero allí esta mi nuevo one shot, espero les guste, me dejen reviews. Es de temas más umm pervertidos u/u y what ever, allí lo tiene.

Bueno, no se que mas decir además de que al terminarlo tenia la cara roja… toda lagracia a LSQUAD C2 ryosaku y al fic Sundays de angelhazel, mi inspiración. n.n

Eva

…….

….


End file.
